Evil Never Dies
The Evil Never Dies event was a December 2012 Combat Arms event to promote the release of the new map Battle at City Center. During the event, players on the opposing team would be seen wearing black uniforms of NEMEXIS mercenaries. The event centered around the conclusion of of the NEMEXIS storyline. and protrayed players as fighting against attacking NEMEXIS mercenaries in locations all around the world. Event overview The first thing you might notice is that all enemy players are no longer showing their motley assortment of gear. Instead they'll all be showing up as NEMEXIS Soldiers, giving you a nice and easy target on who to shoot. nemexis soldier1.jpg|NEMEXIS Mercenary nemexis sodier2.jpg|NEMEXIS Specialist nemexis soldier3.jpg|NEMEXIS Assassin But we at Combat Arms Command realize that you might need a little... incentive in order to help push back the NEMEXIS threat, and so we're going to be rewarding players who do their part to protect the free world! As such, we have added three new Jobs to the Gun Emporium. Just go to the Gun Emporium menu, click on the Jobs button and trade your Tags into Bubba for your prizes: *70 NEMEXIS Tags: NEMEXIS Reward Pass Case, which rewards a random set of EXP and/or GP Passes, including the chance at the 200%/25% combo passes! *200 NEMEXIS Tags: NEMEXIS Reward GP Case, which rewards betweek 4,000 and 25,000 GP. *600 NEMEXIS Tags: Supply Crate MYST-NEMEXIS, containing a random NEMEXIS item for 7, 30, 90 or Permanent durations. Check out The NEMEXIS Gear-Up Sale for a look at all of the items you can get from this new Supply Crate! As with any Gun Emporium Job, you can complete these as many times as you wish, so long as you get enough NEMEXIS Tags. ;What are NEMEXIS Tags? These tags, often carried by NEMEXIS Soldiers, are being used to mark your effort in defeating the NEMEXIS Menace! They can be earned in any of the following ways: Log-in: All soldiers will get 1 NEMEXIS Tag per day just for logging in. Daily Jobs: We have a brand new slate of missions for all of our operatives to undertake, as they help allied forces in fending off NEMEXIS, and each Daily Job will reward 1 to 3 NEMEXIS Tags apiece. 5-Shot: 5-Shot is back once again, and you’ll get up to 220 NEMEXIS Tags by completing the board. This time around, the 5-Shot Cases that you need to play 5-Shot will be rewarded through the Roulette wheel. Roulette: 5-Shot Cases (the only way to play 5-Shot) and NEMEXIS Tags are on the Roulette Wheel, for all qualifying matches! Lead Farmer: Lead Farmer is back, and you’ll get 1 Tag for logging in, 4 tags when you play 60 minutes, or 10 tags for playing a total of 240 minutes. Remember, you can only get your Lead Farmer rewards once per day, so don't claim your rewards too early! MVP: Secure an MVP spot in any match and you’ll get 1 NEMEXIS Tag every time!. Also be sure to check out the new map, "Battle at City Center", and all the upgraded weapons straight from NEMEXIS’s arsenal. Get all the update details here, and join the fight to take NEMEXIS down once and for all! Storyline Unnamed Storyline Event (2012) When the cold war of the 20th century, a time of ideological conflicts, came to an end, it seemed like it was the start of a new era. But ethnic minorities, powerless 3rd world nations, and religious zealotry became a new source of ideological conflicts. The superpower nations, in order to put an end to this age of chaos, established a new world order and created the World Federation Organization. But such actions only resulted in a greater division between the rich and the poor. Some of the countries who were opposed to the World Federation Organization seceded from the Federation and joined with the 3rd world nations to form an alliance called the Third World Union. The world after the cold war fell into a division between the World Federation and the Third World Union. With such conflicts, the JSF, the World Federation's Special Operations Unit, and the Creed, the military branch of the Third World Union, faced each other on battlegrounds across the world. These battles seem to be leading to a greater war between the two factions.” ---- NEMEXIS is the world's foremost weapons manufacturer, with over 50 years of operation history. They provide over 70% of the world's military equipment, so they are able to leverage their position with the two factions in conflict. But NEMEXIS became a public enemy throughout the world after it was revealed that they were involved in illegal weapons development and the Infected Virus outbreaks. They had no problems with sacrificing human lives in order to develop weapons. The World Federation and the Third World Union agreed to join forces so that they could punish NEMEXIS's violations against humanity. But NEMEXIS could not be brought down easily. 50 years of cutting-edge technology and funds were something that even the JSF and the Creed could not ignore. If Warcorp mercenaries hadn't helped them in the Infected-filled underground laboratory, Overdose, and in the NEMEXIS base, guarded by a cutting-edge killer robot, they never would have gone down. The NEMEXIS Lab finally seemed to be fading from existence with the arrest of its CEO and the seizure of its assets by the World Federation and the Third World Union. But, in December of this year, the company thought to have been ruined will attack the world again with its own military. NEMEXIS will kidnap the president of the federation and attack important military installations to weaken the JSF and Creed. And it seems that NEMEXIS is hatching a new plan to put countless lives in danger. Without your help, the JSF and Creed will not be enough to get out of this crisis. Will Warcorp be able to help the JSF and Creed to stop NEMEXIS's threat to the world? The fate of the world is in your hands. Good luck! Prologue/The Story Thus Far NEMEXIS, the once-powerful military corporation, lies in ruins. Led to dominance on the world stage by shrewd businessman Wayne Decker, the company fueled a world war with a rapidly-expanding private army, double-dealing weapons agreements, and seemingly endless funding. But the corporation’s rapid growth was riddled with signs of corruption and deceit. An illegal weapons scandal followed by a high-profile biological weapon leak set the stage for a downward spiral that ended with Decker in jail and NEMEXIS in the hands of his enigmatic son, Joseph. With their greatest threat cut off at the knees, the World Federation and Third World Union seized the opportunity to gather the world powers and formally end the age of war. But peace is rarely profitable. The War Begins Battles ceased, forces dwindled, and people all across the world were ready to breathe a collective sigh of relief and return to their lives when the unthinkable happened: the president of the World Federation went missing. Suddenly NEMEXIS was everywhere. Their forces struck multiple bases at once, kindling chaos in nations all over the world. JSF forces scrambled to lock down military bases, Creed units were dispatched to protect their vital supply routes, and the resistance searched frantically for someone to lead a hasty defense. They found their leader in a high security JSF prison cell. Armed with first-hand knowledge of NEMEXIS’S inner workings, William Turner was their only chance to end this devastating war before it started... The Hunt Begins Mere days after the disappearance of the president, representatives of the World Federation and the Third World Union called for an alliance to pool resources in the battle against NEMEXIS. The JSF sent Turner to infiltrate a NEMEXIS research facility and search for the president, but what he found only served to fuel his distrust of the manipulative factions on both sides. The facility, originally operated by the JSF, was home to ten SH-38 Neutron Bombs; a payload capable of irradiating the entire world for centuries. Turner found the president and carried him to safety, but his decision cost him precious time. As Turner rushed back into the facility, Decker launched a missile to warn the World Alliance of his capabilities. Turner watched in horror as the missile soared into the sky, destined for the Nigerian capital of Niamey... A Costly Victory The damage was immeasurable. The city of Niamey was utterly devastated. The initial blast instantly wiped out a staggering chunk of the population, and survivors in a mile-wide radius were stricken with radiation sickness in the aftermath. With this single act, NEMEXIS had seized all of Africa in a stranglehold of fear. As their options thinned, the World Alliance and JSF launched an all-out assault on NEMEXIS. Battles raged across cities and countryside worldwide, and Turner found himself trapped behind enemy lines as troops from all sides converged on the research lab, pushing NEMEXIS forces into a dangerous state of panic. With the very real threat of nuclear war knocking at the door, Turner saw his opportunity to do right. Without a second thought, he destroyed the bombs, the facility, and himself. Thanks to Turner’s selfless act, the World Alliance was able to secure the facility and detain the remaining NEMEXIS forces. Curiously, Joseph Decker was nowhere to be found. Epilogue The fight between the World Alliance and NEMEXIS leaves a smoldering scar of carnage in its wake. Casualties number in the millions and Joseph Decker is missing, but NEMEXIS’s reign of terror has been stopped for now. Before the people of Niger can even begin to rebuild, a new conflict is already on the rise. Citizens call for someone to take responsibility for the atrocities, but the World Alliance answers with denial and veiled cowardice. The nations bicker over who should take the fall until the World Federation and the Third World Union divide once again. The battle for power ignites a new flame that will find its chance to burn bright as the world slips into a fresh age of conflict. To be continued...? Category:Events Category:NEMEXIS Category:2012 Category:Storyline